Talullah 'Lu' Grace
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Tallulah 'Lu' Grace was born on August 12th, 1996, in the emergency ward of William Beaumont Hospital. Despite possessing truesight herself, Andrea did not approve of the Specter lifestyle her sister and friend led. She lived between raising Lu and her radiology practice at William Beaumont Hospital, and did all she could to keep her young charge off of her mother's path. But as many doctors find, the best one can do is sometimes not enough. Lu, who naturally possesses slightly enhanced speed and strength due to her hybrid biology, also displayed an abnormally advanced intelligence from an early age. She began secretly tutoring herself in the art of Baritsu at the age of 7, by which point she already read and spoke six languages and twelve dialects*. She studied the forensic science fields of ballistology and serology in addition to her middle school courses, and at 14 enrolled in an underground computer hacking seminar...by hacking in and enrolling herself. By the age of 16, Lu Grace was already an incredibly well-rounded young woman when she began her investigation of the Babel Apartments and Housing complex in Detroit under the guise of a culinary intern. She had been looking into rumors that La Familia de Baptiste had funded the 'Tower of Babel' and was on the verge of uncovering a much bigger plot when, one winter afternoon, Jordan Beck stumbled into her usual elevator. The two made casual conversation (Lu slipping Jordan her number at the last moment), and each walked away with more questions than answers. Lu left the elevator slightly more informed than Jordan, due to her wearing a wristwatch Nether-Radiant detector and having caught a glimpse of the scars on Jordan's hands and neck, which were recognizable as vampire bite marks. Lu began research on Jordan almost immediately. Using facial recognition software, she eventually located him in several overwritten traffic camera logs, in which she learned about the Specters' operations on Halloween, their defeat of the Dead, and the location of their base, the Hamilton Soapworks. She even went so far as to splice into the Great Lakes SpecsNet server, where she learned that Huberto De Baptiste, her biological father, was being held captive by the Motor Marauders. She went to the Soapworks intent on finishing Hubert off, but decided that his current fate was most fitting. She attempted to make amends by informing the Specters of another imminent threat: an army gathering in the underground town of Abilene under the banner of an Aswang named Tik-Tik. Lu gave the Specters information regarding a possible alliance between Abilene and the Norns. Jordan agreed, and the Motor Marauders moved to take down Tik-Tik and his lieutenants, Chauncey, Jackal, and Parker. With Jordan providing a distraction (a cage match with Dominic Alphonse) and Chris standing by in case of support, Joe lined up his execution shots. At the last moment, something went very wrong: unknown to the other Specters, Chris was entering the final stages of Perdition's corrupting influence. As Jordan laid out Dominic in the ring, one of the crowd noticed Chris' gauntlets and suddenly turned on him. Chris succumbed to the will of Perdition in the heat of battle. Tik-Tik and his lieutenants escaped, and the Motor Marauders were forced to leave Chris behind, unable to reason with him. This disastrous turn of events drove a wedge between Joe and Lu for most of the War. Lu did not give up, however, and proved herself useful several times during the New Asgard War, helping Frog provide air support by decrypting the controls on a CHIRON Osprey that Frog then used to battle rampaging Jotuun on the city streets. Lu also got the drop on Perdition, shattering one of the NR receptacles on the back of its armor with a golf club, which in turn assisted Chris in overcoming Perdition's influence. Perhaps most importantly, Lu freed Jordan from a surgical apparatus preparing to rip him open when both of them were captured by Derringer. When Derringer shot her in the thigh, Jordan defeated him with a vicious beatdown followed by a 40-story plummet to the ground. Still recovering from two bullet wounds (Derringer had shot her in the neck before starting the surgical machine), Lu was evacuated to the Specter camp, where she received basic treatment. However, even as the Motor Marauders battled the onslaught of the Golden Triangles and destroyed the Tower, CHIRON swept through the camp and razed it to the ground, the Judge dying to buy escaping Specters time to escape. Lu was forced to drag herself to safety after the medical vehicle was struck by a recoilless rifle and the Specters driving were killed. She passed out behind a liquor store, only to wake up in the Golden Triangles' hall, where she is briefly subjected to the Section heading Write the second section of your page here.